Hylian nights
by purpletwist
Summary: a re telling of the disney movie aladdin with OOT zelda characters
1. Chapter 1

cast of Characters for Hylian nights

Link As Aladdin : Duh!

Zelda as Princess Jasmin : Princess Ruto wouldn't work

Ganondorf as Jafar : you all should of seen that comming

King Daphnes as Sultan : The king from wind waker is the only King I know who has a name

Impa as Razoul : you know the gaurd that hates aladdin's gut, and in occarina of time Inpa seems to be the captain of the gaurds so thats why I made her take this role

Nabooru as the Genie: Why? cause the area I'm using for the cave of wonders is going to be the spirit temple and Nabooru kinda dresses up like a genie, and she gets forced to work with Ganondorf in the game so it make sense to make her the genie

Navi as Abu: it works, they're small.

Epona the horse as carpet: not that many magic carpets in the Zelda series and the CD-I one was ugly

the Role of Rajah the tiger is going to be replaced with a wolf name Golden cause there are no tigers in the legend of Zelda series I have yet to see one in the games.

Iago the parrot will be replaced with a raven named Rocko

Naraitor will be played by the happy mask sales man and the theif will be played by Salkon from Majora's mask

Locations

spirit temple as the cave of wonders: it makes more sense cause this temple is in the desert and the statue of the snake goddess coming to life will be fun to write

Hyrule castel town as agrabah.

and the Lamp will be replaced with the ocarina of time

that is all.

* * *

if you don't like the roles I picked then you can turn away and go read some one esles story. I might shage some of the Lyrics of the songs to amke it sound like it comes from Hyrule and not Agrabah


	2. the merchant

in the Field of Hyrule we see a man carrying a backpack and riding a horse across the open area at dusk

_"oh i come from a land from a far away place_

_where the caveren cow roam_

_with milk thats is fresh_

_and cocos that peck you face_

_it's strange but hey its home"_

The man begun to sing, soon a gust of wind hit his face

" _when the Gurudos of the east _

_and the Gordons in the west_

_and the Zoras on our side_

_come on down_

_stop on by _

_get on a horse and ride_

_to another Hylian nights"_

the man had made his way to Hyrule a beautiful castle

_" Hylian nights_

_like Hylian days_

_more often the not_

_are colder then hot_

_in alot of good ways"_

the mask seller continued singing but his horse was ready to colasp

_" Hylian nights_

_Neath Hylian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_could fall and fall hard_

_out there like the fools"_

the sales man horse couldn't stand any more and fell flat on his stomach at the sames time the man ended his song, the mask sales man got off his horse. he see us

" Ah hello and good evening to worthy friend please, please come closer" he greets us but we come a little to close for comfort

" to close a little to close" he said the readers pull away from him until i he says we in perfect view "" there" he he rushes over to his horse

" Welcome to Hyrule Land if mystery" he pulled out a mach and lights it, the putting it out he grabs his horses face " and enchantment" pulling the string on one of his packs on the horse a merchant stand popped open " and the finest merchandise this side of the River Zora" he appeared in front of the merchant counter rolling out a cloth that read open " on sale today, come on down" he laughed sheepishly at his joke that no one would get, he took out a object that looks like a pot " combination hookah and coffee maker" he advertised " and make Fries" he took out a potato and with the pot he covered the potatoes pressing down hi lifted the object to reveal fries " will not break" he bangers the thing on the counter, of course it was cheep and parts of it came apart " it broke," he tossed it like a piece of junk. his eyes darted to anew item " oh look at this" it was a box " I never seen one of these intact before" he looks at us " it the famous dead sea tupperware" he pulls the box to his ears " listen " lifting the box lid he made a raspery sound making sound it came from the box " ah still good"

He noticed the audience getting bored and about to leave

" wait don't go " the happy mask sales man called catching up tp us " I can see that your only instested in the Exeptionaly rare" he looks to the left then to the right " I think you would be most rewarded to consider this" he pulls from his pockets a Blue ocarina, the ocarina had small 3 trianges formed in to one triangle at the mouth peice. this ocarina has been known as the ocarina on time

" don't be fooled by it commonplace appearance" he told the audince " like many thing it's not what outside that count's but the music it plays" he sees us trying to leave again

" this isn't no ordinary ocarina" he said " this ocarina changed the coarse of a young mans life, a young man who liked this Ocarina was more then what he seemed, I dimond in the rough" now the merchant got our full attention

" would you like to hear the tale?" he brought the Ocarina to his lips playing some notes the magic escaped from the unpluged holes and shot up in to the sky creating a starry night

" it begins on a dark night" he begun " where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose".

* * *

so what to you think so far?. and the verse that says "cocos will peck your face" those who played the Zelda series would get the joke.


	3. the dark night

it was night in the desert known to people as the gurodo desert, a horse stands on top of one of the sand dunes, as another aproches. the rider a bald man hops off the horse, the first horse, his owner a tall well mucled man wearing a black coak sheilind his identity from the hylian

" you are late" the dark man's voice said, his voice was deep and frigtening but also calm

" a thousand apologies O patient one" the theif said, the man could care less about his excuse

" do you have it?" he asked, the theif held up what looks like a medalion colored orage cut in half

" I had to threaten a few familes but I got it" the dark man tried to grab it, the theif got cocky

" ah, ah, ah, the treasue" he asked, but he felt his hand get scratched, a raven swoped down yanking the peice out of the thief's hand, he handed the peice to his master

" trust me my sneeky friend" the dark man dug into his pockets taking out another peice, it was lthe other half " you'll get what comming to you" the raven rested on his masters shoulders, it chirped. he combinded the two peices and the medalion glowed, zooming around the Gurodo man it took off in the desert

" Quickly follow the trail" he kicked his horses sides with his heels, he took off the raven was thrown off forced to fly insted of riding. The two men followed the zooming light.

" FASTER!" he yelled at his horse. the light came to a temple with a staue of a woman, the medalion rested on her necklace. her eyes liten up she saw the two men, she stood on her feet, their horses reared up and took off in fear.

" at last " the man said staring At the temple, the entrance was at the statues feet " after all my years of searching the Temple of spirts" the thief couldn't believe how beautiful the spirt statue looked, it was like a godess

" by the Goddesses" he whispered. The gurudo man grabed the thief

" now remember" he intructed the thief " bring me the ocarina the rest of the treasure is yours but the ocarina is mine" he let him go, the thief had greed in his eyes

unown to the thief the raven caught up to them he rested on his masters shoulders, he walked up to his ear

" jeez where did you dig this bozo up?" the raven spoke, only he and his master knew about this, no one else knew that the raven could talk, his master shushs him. The thief looks at the giant foot of the goddess statue, he didn't want to know what happens if she step on him, he places one foot in the door was, but a gust of winds blows him back. the Goddess looks down at him

" who disturbs me?" she asked. the thief resising the statue can talk come to face her

" it is I Salkon" Salkon announced " a hummble thief" he bows in respect of the statue, she does not aprove of this man

" know this one" she hissed one may enter here, one who worth with courage, the dimond in the rough"

the gurodo man taking in this imformation now knows that not just any one can go in. Salkon looked at the staue then at the gurodo, the gurodo glares at him

" what are you waiting for?" he asked " go on"bekoning his hand to make him go forward. Salkon tired to enter the temple, making it half way in the door, he sighs in relife that the statue din't get angry he begins to proceed

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the Statue called, Salkon looked up seeing her reaching her giant hand grabbing him, the thief screamed but she lifted him up crushing him to his death, the medalion fell out of her necklace, a blind light returned her to her sitting position

" seek the dimond in the rough" her voice echoed. the raven was thrown into the sand, he shook the sand off him self

" I can belive it" he cried " I just don't belive it" he picked up the medalion peices in his claws " WERE NEVER GONNA FIND THAT STUPID OCARINA!" he satred pulling fethers outoff of him " just forget it" he continued to pull " Look at this" he cried " look at this I'm so pissed off I'm molting" he flys over bringing the medalion peices to his owner

" Patience,Rocko patience" Rocko the Raven droped the peices in his hands " Salkon was obviousely not worth of courage"

" oh that a big suprise " Rocko screamed in a sarcatic way " what are we gonna do" he walked around his masters shoulders " I think I'm gonna have a heart atack and died from not being surpries " he look at the Gurodo " what are we gonna do, we got a big problem here a big.." his owner got irritated with the raven's rabling so he pinches the beak shut

" yes we do" he lets go of the beak " only one may enter here this dimond in the rough". unaware to him that person was closer to him then him imagined.

* * *

you would say the dodongo caveren head would of been a better choice but i choose the Spirt temple. andin the game the goddes statue was basicly sitting and it looked wrong for the main characters to enter from her croch ( yes thats what it loks like in the game ). so I maed her stand up gaurding the entrace. as for the Raven he's not aparrot so thats why he gonna stay silent until he out of sight and stats speaking and not repeate his master last words.

I hope you all like it


	4. Link the street rat

" Stop thief" a voice called, running across a roof top was a young man around 17, he had a green tunic with a green cap on his head under the green tunic he had a white sleaves and pants with a few patches in them, and had some old brown boots , he came to a halt at the end of the roof, looking back a group of soulders were cornering him, the leader was a woman, she had short whire har tied back in a pony tail she is known as Inpa a shiekah, and Sheikah are loyal to the Hyrule royal family.

" I'll have your hands for a trophy streetrat" she callled. the boy loked back at the item he stole it was a loaf a bread but to the hyrule gaurds they were treating it like a jewl

" all this for a loaf of bread?" he asked him self, he leaped off the roof landing on two rope that were hanging laundry, he skies down the ropes colacting bit od clothes covering his green get up, a woman sees him comming to her she quickly closes the window, cause him to slam right into it, he beaks his fall by slaming into a few things and landing in a pile of the clothes he colected, of corse the hard stone road of Hyrule castel town was soft no mater what you use to chooshin your self,. reaching out he caught the bread, pulling back on of the clothes he seems to be wearing some one bheart patteren boxers on his head

" there he is" on of the Hyrule gaurds called

" he won't get away" another spoke. the boy looked up at them

" you think that was easy?" he asked, he noticed a couple of women he knew were laughing at him. he see Impa not far from him

" you two over that way " she barked orders " and you with me" she looked around the streets " we'll find him"

the young man took the blanket from the laundry and ued it disgused him self, he aproched the women

" Morning ladies" he acted casuly, one woman ,she had short red hair her name was Anju

" getting into trouble a little early today " she asked " arn't we Link?"

Link shoke his head disagreeing with her

" Trouble no way" he said " your in troulbe if you get caught" right on cue a gaurd grabed him, his disguse failed, he looks up at the gaurd

" I'm in troulbe" Link amited

" and this time" but his helmet came over his face blocking his veiw, a blue Fairy was smiling at what she did, Link smiled

" Perfect Time Navi as usual" he said. Navi bowed

" I know" she said, Link took the opertunity to get out of the gaurds way, Navi flew onto Link's cap

" come on lets get out of here" but ran into another one

_" gota keep one jump adea of the bead line" _Link bumped into another gaurd, he swung his sword

_" one swing ahead of the sword"_ Link sang, doging the swing, Navi stuck her toung out making a raspery sound, Link went behind the Gaurd and pulled out his belt cause his pants to fall

_" I steal what i can't afford" _he walks away the gaurd acedently opend a barel of fish grabs one and uses it yo cover his under waere and start hopping after Link. Link come face to face with more Gaurds and Impa

_" one jump of the lawmen" _Impa's sword come swinging down but hit a wodden pole insted

_" thats not joke"_ Link climbs ups bareels stacked high he has one foot on one of the barrels _" these guys don't apperciate that I'm broke"_ kicking the barel it knock Impa down onto the gaurds

_" Riffraff"_ she sang

_" Street rat"_ the other gaurds sang after her

_" scoundral"_ Link was now on top of a platform, he dogded some watermellon and wepons thrown at him _" street rat_" Link balanced him self grabing one post he danged his body over

_" just alittle snakc guys"_ Link sang, but in resonce he duck behind the pole cause a crap load of wepons came flying hiting the pole, at the bottom the gaurds shook the platform making him lose his balance

_" Rip him open , taking back guys"_ they sang, Link relised he had no choice, he pinched his nose

"_ I can take a hint, gotta face the facts"_ he droped off but he saw a open window and went for it _" your my only friend Navi"_

He relised he landed in a house with young girls

_" oh it's sad that Link's hit the bottom" _they sang, Navi seeing Link enjoying the attention got jelouse, her blue skin turn from purple to red

_" he become a one-man rise in crime_" Link dancing with the girls got flung into a older larger woman, she was not happy to see him

_" I blame Parents exept he hasn't got'em" _she swung her broom and miss, Link went back to the young girls

_" got to live, gotta steal to eat " _he sat down at another open window_ " tell you when I got the time" _but the young girl pished him out.

The gaurds at still loking for him, be they don't know he hiding right under there noses

"_ one jump ahead of the slowpokes" _he was in a barel, he carfuly gets out_ " oneskip ahead of my doom" _but he spoted_ " next ime I'll a nom de plume"_

Link hops from one cow to another

_"one jump ahead of the hitman" _Link loks back seing Impa and the other squeesing there ways around the cows _" one hitahead of the flock"_

He sees some crates "_ I think i'll take a stroll around the block"_ he leaps over the crates, all the gaurds exept one trips over the crates, Navi is at a stand looking at asome jewlery, she couldn't help to look at it

_" stop theif, scandel" _the owner grabed the jewles

_" Navi" _Link picked his fairy freind by the wings pulling her away, the jewles break a woman popes out from behind_ " scandal" _she screams.

Link finds him self cornered as he backs up into a door

_"lets not be too hasty" _he leans back at the door, the door opens reveiling a larg woman with a five o clock shadow, she picks up link esaly bridel way

_" still I think he rather tasty"_ she sang and winking at Kink, Link felt uncomraflbe in the womans arms slips away

_" gota live, gotta steal to eat other wise we get along"_ Link sang and puting his aroms arond the gaurd acting like there were his friends

_" Wrong"_ the Gaurds dog piled on him, and Link excaped, the Gaurd ended up tangled, Link snuck away under a vase he thre it off, running he knocked down a barled filled with tacks, Impa jumped over the Tacks the other they ran through screaming in pain. Link runs past a street performer Navi sees a dager in the performers pocket she steals it, she stands her ground infront of the Gaurds swinging the dager like a mad man

" she's got a dager" one gaurd cried, the other cowered in frear, Impa rolled her eyes drawing her sword

" you itoits we all got swords" the gaurd relising she was righ drew theres. Navi sets the dager down and flies off to find Link

Link sees gaurds coming from every corner he sees a rope and gose up it, the Gaurds come crashing into eachother. Linjk hoppes over a wall

_" one jump ahead of the hoof beats" _Link runs into one group of gaurds

_" Vandel" _they sang,Link tries a difrent direction

_" one hop ahead of the hump" _he sang but another wall of gaurds block him, he tires again that aerea was block he goes up stares

_" Streetrat" _the gaurds sung Navi flies ahead but the stares were block as well

_" scoundral" _Link uses his hat to catch Navi

_" they're quick-but i'm much faster" _he sang

_" take that._ they swung there swords.

inside a empty house he grabs a carpet

_" here goes, better landing trow my hand in" _he approched the windwo of the empty house _" whish me happy landing'al I gotta do is jump" _he jumped out using the carpet as a parashute. the gaurds wern't so lucky they landed in qa big pile of cow manuer Impa landed on the menurer penn wall, she looked down at her soilders and shook her head.

Link landed thrown away the carpet, he sat down breaking on half of the bread and put it in his pocket for later with the other half he broke a bit big enough to feed a ant

" and now my little fairy" he haded her the small pice " we feast" he was about to take a big bite out of his peice when he saw two homless kids looking in the garbage. one of the kid spoted him, she quikly hid behind the garbage barrel, Link felt sorry for the kids, he remembered being like them when he was there age, he looked down at Navi she happily munched on her peice. Link had the other half it was enoguh to feed both of them, geting up he walked over to the kids. the girl pulled her brother back as Link aproched them

" here" he offered them the bread " go on and take it" in his voice it sound soft and kind to the kids, the girl took the bread, he ruffled her hair as they gigled. Navi saw what Link did relised she was selfished and ate her peice with out a second though, she wanted to be kind two, she flew into link's pocket and tok out the second half and flew over to the kids and gave it to them. The girl took it she patted the fariy

" ah don't" she blushed, she was interupted by the sounds of hoof beats prancing in the streets. She and Link went to see the comotion, the rose was cleared for a mand on top of a white horse, like his horse he was dressed in white, he and his horse held there head high, the man was handsome, with long curly black locks resting at his shoulders. He was known as Prince Delek

" on his way to the palace" one man asked

" another suitor for the princess" another man spoke, in his voice he sound bord, he knew what happed to the past suitors and he givin up all hope that the Princess of Hyrule will mary any prince who comes to the castel. Link felt the two children he gave his bread to come running infront of the horse. the girl grabed her brother before the horse could step on him. the horse reared up. the man was not kind especialy to children

" out of my way you filthy brat" he took out his whip ready to whip the children, Link comes to there defence, the whip insted hit his arms, Link rips the whip out of the man's hands

" hey" he cried " if I were as rich as you I could afford some manners" she scolded throwing the whip back at him. The prince felt offended by this insult

" oh i'll teach you some manners" the prince kicked Link into a mud puddle, the towns fokes laughed at him, Navi felt embarassed covered in mud, Link ingores the laughs and decied to make fun of the snooty prince

" look at that Navi, it's not every day you see a horse with two rearends" he called out to the snooty prince. the horse stoped in his tracks the Prince turned his head.

" you are a worthless street rat. you were born a street rat" he started. some how Link's plan backed fired insted it was hurting his feelings he got up from the mud ready to tackle the prince

" and only your fleas will mourn you" he finished. before Link could get to him the castel gates slamed on him locking him out. Link looked up he knew it wasn't worth it

" I'm not worth less" he scratches his head " and I don't have fleas" sighed he gave up " come on Navi lets go home."

He and Navi walked down one of the old streets of Hyrule, theses houses have been abandon since the war no one bothered to live in them exept Link.

_" riffraf, street rat I don't by that"_ sang to him self _" if the only look closer, would they see a poor boy, no siree"_ Link entered his house and headed to his room, one broken bed and a big gap in the wall was his window, a throw pillow was next to a broken desser. Navi flew to the pillow, she curled up snuggling in, she had a cotton ball as her own pillow, Link came over placing a hankerchif over her as a blanket

_"they'd find out, there so much more to me"_ Link drew back the curtain covering the hole in the house, it gave him the veiw of the castel, he like seeing the castel it gave him hope

" some day Navi things are gonna change" Link started talking but Navi was fast asleep, Link chucked at his little friend then loked back at the castel " we'll be rich live in a castel and never have any problems at all". he went to his own bed, kicking off his boots he crawld under the covers, he looked at the castel glowing in the night before he curled up and went to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day a day that will change his life

* * *

I though about adding the "Proud of your boy" song to this chapter but i decided not to. so as you can See Link is poor and his cloes has a few patches in them. I replaced the fire pit with a barrel of Tacks and the needle bed with crates.

and i like how I made Navi get jealouse around the young Women seen insted of eating fruit.

and the sceen with the Prince just think o a Hylian with Captain hooks hair style.

if I get pleanty of positive Reveiws then I'll add the next chapter.


	5. Life of a princess and Trouble

morning aproched Hyrule after a couco got a boot thrown at it for crowing. in the castel Prince Delek came storming in, his long black hair was all messed up, his white cape was half gone. .

" I'VE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED" he shouted, the king comming down the hall heard the prince.

oh Prince Delek, your not leaving so soon are you?" he asked, wondering why the prince was up set he saw the back of the Prince, Deleks pants have been riped and you can see peices of his under garments but it wasn't enough to cover his bare butt.

" GOOD LUCK MARRYING HER OFF" the Prince made his way to the castel entrance and slamed the door behind him.

King Daphnes knew who was behind the princes frustration " Zelda" he took off to the garden.

the garden was filled with flowers and a nice fountain sat in the center

" Zelda" the king kept calling, he spoted a young woman sitting near the fountain, her long golden hair shined in the sun light, her gown while with pink and a tiara rested on her fore head.

" Zelda!" the king got her attention but a wolf comes between the two. she growled at the king, the King wasn't afriad of this wolf cause she was his daughters pet, she had a peice of cloth in her mouth and it was blue

"oh confounded Golden" he grabed the cloth causing a tug of war game, the cloth riped in half, the wolf won throwning the king of balanced he landed on the solf grass, looking at the cloth in his hand he figured out what happedn to the Prince ." so this is why Prince Delek stormed out"

the wolf walked over to the young girl who was sitting at the fountain

" oh father Golden was playing," she said taking the left over peice of fabric out of the wolfs mouth " weren't you Golden " she lifted the wolf's head to look her in the face " you were just playing with that over dressed self- asorbed, Prissy Prince Delek weren't you" she cuddled the wolf enjoying the humor that happedn but the anger of her father made her stop.

" Dearest you got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call" he started lecuturing he, Zelda got up from the fountain and walked over to a bid cage " the law says you" he continued but Zelda knew what he was going to say

" must be married to a prince" she and her father both said at the same time.

" by your next birth day" her father inclued. Zelda sighed

" the law is wrong" she argued, she opened the cage and took out a small little dove

" you only got three more days" the king panicked. Zelda stroked the little bird's head. it was sof like a rose petle.

" Father i hate being forced into this" she looked down at the dove in her hand " if I do marry I want it to be fore love" she presses the bird to her cheek nuzzing with it.

King Daphnes understood what her daughter was trying to say, and she was right about the law

" Zelda it not only this law" he started " I'm not going to around forever" he took the bird out of his daughters hands, Zelda begun walking away from her father, he put the bid back into the cage " I just want to make sure your taken care of" he closed the door " and provided for. Zelda went back to the fountain, and sat by the edged

" please try to understand" she looked into the water " I ve never done a thing on my own " she saw two little fishes swim over to her, she dips her fingers in the water swirlling around the fishes " I've never had any real friends " Golden heard her look up whimpering, Zelda turns to her " exept you Golden" corecting her self. Golden satisfied curls up in a ray of sun ligh and takes a sun bath. Zelda looked out the castel walls

" I've never been outside the castel walls, she turns to her reflection in the water, he father looks into the water himself tring to make her look at him through the water.

" But Zelda your a princess" he tells her. angery she splashed out her reflection " them maybe I don't want to be aprincess any more" she turns away from the King. Daphnes had enoguh of this agument and see's not getting anywhere he beguns to walk out of the garden.

" by the goddeses forbid you to have any daughters" he left. Golden hearing that coment didn't quite understand what he ment. Zelda still upset about the agurment walked back to the bird cage and opend both doors and all the doves flew out. she wached as they flew into the sky towards freedome, something she'll never have.

in the castel King Daphnes walked in his studies looking at a moddle of castel town, infact it was like a clock, he pushed down on one of the handles making it spin

" I don't know where she gets it from" he asked his self " her mother wasn't nearly so picky" the king glanced over to see a tall shadow cast on the wall it started him but relised who the shadow belonged to he relaxed

" ah Gannondorf my trusted adviser" Ganondorf the man from the desert entered the room " i'm in desprate need of your wisdom " the king said

" my life is to serve you, my lord" he said bowing in respect Daphnes lifts his hand to show that Ganondorf could rise.

" it's this suitor business" he said " Zelda won't choose a husband" he fixes the crown ontop of his head " I'm at wit end". his attention focused on the raven sitting on Ganondorf's shoulder " oh what a nice bird" he takes out a peice of bread from his side pocket " ah wouldn't the bird like a bpeice of bread. the raven knew that bread wasn't any good but the king shoves it into his mouth, the bird didn't like the fact the bread was stale and hard. Ganondorf enjoyed this amusement from his pet

" you majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals" he said to his pet. Rocko knew that he was being insulted, he glared at Ganondorf. the man turned his attention back to the king " now then perhaps I can diveine a solution to this thorny problem" his arm wraped on the kings shouldher he leads him to his desk

" if any one can help it's you " Daphnes picked up a book from the desk, he opend it up , with a quilt he scratched out Prince Delek, it was a book with names of faild suitors. Ganondorf took the book out of the kings hands and tossed it. some how it ended up hitting a cat and it wasn't happy

" yes but it would require the use of the mystic blue dimond" he reached for the kings hand which had a ring with a big blue dimond. Daphnes reacted by taking his hand back to inpect the rign

" my ring?" he asked " it's been in my family for years" Ganondorf could care less about the kings family, he unpinned a pendant from his sholder, the pednat had the head of a boar .

" it's all necessary to find the Princess a sutor" with it he held the pendant to the kings eyes " don't worry, every thing will be fine" the king gased at the boar's eyes as it hypnotized him

" Every thing will be fine" the king repeated

" the dimond" Ganondorf asked. the King slowly took the rign off his hand " here Ganondorf, what ever you need will be fine". the gurudo snaches the ring, beaking the Hyposis on the king

" you are most gratful my king" he said looking at the ring, he sees the king alittle dazed from the spell, he ushers him over to the clock that he found him before " now run along and play with your little toys" he joked with the king

" yes.. that.. would be fine" the king said. Ganondorf exit the room, once out of sight he rolled his eyes in a iritated way and rocko spited out the bread

" I can't take it any more" the bird yelled "if i gotta choke down on one more of his stale bread" Ganondorf trying not to listen he walked over to a wall pulling a torch down the wall slid open like a door.

" Bam wack" the bird continued, the man step in and the door slamed shut

" calm your self Roko" he begun desending up a spiral stare case. of corse the Raven still continued to rant

" then I'll grab him around the head Wack wack" he started punching the air

" then I'll be king" Ganondorf inturpted him " and not that addle-pted twit, Roko liked where this was going

" then I'll stuf the bread down his thoat" the bird finished. they both laughed at the last part as the door slmabed to ganondorfs room.

night had fallen on Hyrule, in the garends a maiden with a cloak over her head ran across the open grass, it was Zelda and she looks like she about to run away. she spoted a trees right up agaist the stone wall. she dashed over to it, grabing the trees branch she felt a tug agaist her cloak, panicking that she was caught she turn only to find her pet wolf Golden was the one tugging her cloak.

" oh I'm sorry Golden" she bent down to the wolf " but I can' t stay here and have my life lived for me" she pated the wolf's head and gave her a hug " I'll miss you" turning back to the tree she reached for thhe brach and started to climb, Golden helped her by l using her head as a step. she heard Zelda hicup, the Princess looked back at her pet

" goodby" she went over the wall, Golden laied by the spot whimpering like a puppy, she was going to miss the Pincess.

* * *

yes the underwear part I had fun writing about. and I choos a wolf insted of a tiger because I haven't seen any tigersin the zelda series. as for Ganondorf I think you could understand why he had a pendant of a boar head isnted of a snake staf to hypnontized the king.

next chapter link meets Zelda...


End file.
